


Shameless

by Amashi_zaino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Felatio, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from your shift at Grillby's Topside to be ambushed by your tall skeletal boyfriend. Things are supposed to get heated but you're being so naughty. </p><p>Sans decides to step in to show his brother how to properly 'train' his human to behave.</p><p>Shameless smut. Tags are there for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

The monsters have been on the surface for several years and surprisingly their child Ambassador has done one hell of a job in helping them integrate into human society. It seems that since Gold had been the main currency underground even the poorest Monster was rather well off in the Human world so it should have been no surprise that they had been able to buy a large amount of the mountain side to rebuild. Hence, New New Home was built. (Asgore _still_ wasnt imaginative in his naming)

You’d moved in as a roommate almost a year ago, not that they needed one really seeing that the money Sans and Papyrus had saved while underground had bought them a beautiful house and they were going to be quite well off for many years to come. 

3 months in Papyrus had asked you on a date. It went rather well and you both just clicked which established that relationship. 3 more months went by and you had been intimate with Papyrus but after that time, Sans asked his bro if he could take you on a date too. Being the loving brother he is, Papyrus agreed and you couldn’t deny that the punny silly skeleton had intrigued you so you also acquiesced to dating the shorter, albeit older, brother as well. Sans was a sweet heart in his own right, but he could be down right controlling at times and after a few dates you found that he had a hell of a laundry list of kinks. 

While Papyrus was perfect for the sweet romantic things you craved, Sans fed the depraved wanton side of you that practically begged for the controlling and domineering mentality that he hid behind his jokes and that permanent grin he wore.

It happened though after a long day working as a waitress at Grillby’s Topside that you were ambushed by Papyrus in the kitchen. He’d thrown his scarf over your eyes and with a laughing squeal he threw you over his shoulder and hauled you up to his bedroom.

He peeled off your clothes quickly and Papyrus had you pinned to the bed face down but the tender touches he was giving you were less sensual and more along the lines of tickle torture.

Your laughter echoed through his room as Papyrus huffed an annoyed “NYEH!” at your antics. 

Curious, Sans peeked in to see Papyrus holding you down, hand in the middle of your back , his ungloved hand lightly trailing over your sides which made you squirm and laugh from the tickling sensation. Sans huffed an amused sigh seeing his brother's frustration at your wriggling. 

"havin a problem with yer pet bro?" 

Papyrus looks up with a slight orange blush across his face. "I...well yes. They keep squirming and laughing for some reason. And it's getting difficult to keep them in place." Sans shoves his hands into his pockets and strolled over to the end of the bed. You’re on his brother's bed and splayed out, ass in the air for him to see everything and he gives a wicked grin. 

"it looks like they're being pretty naughty then. perhaps they need to be disciplined." his voice dips into a darker timber that makes you visibly shudder, knowing now that HE'S gotten involved you understood that you were in for a rough time. The thought made heat pool in your lower regions and your wiggling came to a stand still.

"y'see pap, ya just gotta know how to handle disobedient pets. may i?" Papyrus nods slightly as Sans's eye flares up and an audible 'DING' chimes through the air. Your chest grows heavy as you feel your soul engulfed in his gravity magic pinning you effectively to the mattress. 

"S..Sans?" you whimper, struggling to look to the side only to get a resounding SMACK on your rear making you gasp and whimper. 

"ah ah ah. that's not my name you dirty human." 

"M..master?" you say breathlessly, knowing now what’s expected. Anticipation curled in your belly at what was to come and knowing that you could only get away with so much once the games have begun.

Sans's grin widens into a wicked smirk. "that's a start. now pap, i'm gonna show you how to properly discipline your human. so pay attention. kay?"

Papyrus is watching with rapt attention, almost feeling like he should take notes. But he's the GREAT Papyrus, and he knows he'll remember everything his older brother teaches him, especially if he can get you to make those noises again.

"now bro, these areas are especially sensitive." his hard hands grip your hips to angle you a bit better, showing off your rapidly dampening heat. Cool Phalanges lightly stroke along the pink lips of your vulva making you give a small whine into the mattress below you. "and if you do this." his finger slides so agonizingly slowly along your slit to rest over your clit. "they'll do this." He pressd hard onto the sensitive nub, making you squeal slightly and unconsciously buck your hips into his hand. His finger moves rapidly and the squeal evolves into a long wanton moan. Papyrus's eye flares from the sound and he moves closer to watch his brother's handy work. 

"Oh my stars..." he breathes making Sans's grin widen at the look on his brother's face.

Sans's hand comes down hard again on your rump making you choke on your own cries. "did I say you could move?" the stinging pain makes you whine like a dog which only gets you another slap. "no whining. did I say you could move? answer me." 

You shake your head. "N-no Master...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Sans puts his entire palm over your sex and rubs it roughly, he can feel your hips quivering from trying trying to not buck into him again and nods in satisfaction. 

"pap, bring your hand here. that's right. feel this?" Papyrus nods as his fingers join Sans's around your now dripping womanhood. "that little button is like an 'on' switch for human females. go ahead, try it out." Sans's hand retreats and Papyrus long graceful digits begin to move over your slick folds gently. You're still pushed into the bed by Sans's magic and the knowledge that both of the brothers are having their fun with you is enough to spike heat up your spine.

"P...Papyrus...please....please please please....I'll be good...please just I want...I...I..." your voice is breathless and you're moaning hitches and cracks with each sweep of his strong dexterous fingers over your quim. Papyrus leans over you, the weight of his ribcage pressing into your back. His voice has dipped lower from his own arousal. 

"You've been a very bad human. Moving and squirming while we were trying to play." He moves back and raises a hand only to glance at Sans who nods encouragingly. Papyrus's hand comes down hard on your rump and stays there, massaging the stinging skin he's just struck before giving it a gentle rub. You give a loud scream and your knees give out making you lay flush to the bed, giving into the rest of the gravity magic holding you in place. When he pulls his hand back, a perfect imprint of his carpels is evident on your skin. "Now Human, are you going to be good?" 

You nod emphatically. "I'll be good....please...I'll be good! I won't move unless you say so!" Papyrus gives a soft triumphant Nyeh heh as he pulls your hips back up to display yourself to him again. His warm hands caress firmly over your ribs and stomach and rub the tender area he had just struck. "Then tell me Human. Tell me what you want, what you need."

"Please...Papyrus....please fuck me...Master fuck me. please please..." 

Sans gives a dark chuckle. "it seems that she's a bit hungry and begging for our bones pap." 

"SANS!" 

That only earns him another laugh from the older brother. "hey bro, why don't you give her a little taste."

Papyrus eyes your glistening slit hungrily, a long orange tongue lolls out of his jaw and slides down and over your sensitive parts, he humms at the taste as the tentacle like tongue circles down and writhes around your clit making you gasp and cry out like someone out of Alphys’ hentai movies. Papyrus's hands are holding your hips firmly, keeping you from moving, even if accidentally. 

"hey pap, mind if i throw her a bone." 

Papyrus glares at the pun and licks your juices from his jaw. "What did you have in mind brother?" Sans's grin is positively evil as he slightly lifts his glowing blue hand. Suddenly you're suspended slightly off the bed, enough that you can get your hands under you but his magic is still keeping you in one spot. 

"let's see what those beautiful lips can do." Sans drawls as he crawls onto the bed above you and kneels by your head. His shorts are pulled down to reveal a faintly glowing blue cock and the sight makes you positively salivate. "now say ah"

Your mouth opens wide, tongue lolling out and flattening as he runs the head of his dick over your wet muscle. You knew how he tasted, and the fact that he actually tweaked the flavor of his pre to something sweet made your heart thump in adoration. Papyrus's breath seemed to speed up as he watched his brothers girthy member slide into your slick warm mouth. The long moan that came from you made his attention go back to your wet slit.

Sans's hands bunched into your hair to hold you steady as he gently thrust into your mouth. Groaning at the feel of your warm softness. 

Papyrus's tongue wriggled against your entrance making you keen around Sans, the sound was slightly muffled but the message was clear about what you wanted. Soon Sans was pumping quick and short bursts into your mouth, sweat starting to drip down his skull and he groaned. "god damn pet...you feel so fuckin' good. take it all....yeah...swirl your tongue like that you dirty skeleton fucker."

 

Papyrus's brow bones shot up. "Sans, that's rather rude to say." 

That only earns him a chuckle from the shorter skeleton. "but it's true pap, and she likes it when ya talk dirty to her. doncha, you wanton little thing?" you can only humm in agreement as   
Papyrus huffs a sigh. 

"If you say so." His hands have been gently caressing and massaging your skin, relishing the softness of your back, appreciating the feeling of the bumps from your spine, your ribs, and he thoroughly enjoys holding onto the thin area where your own pelvic bones could be felt. It reminded him of how similar you were to him, and yet how different at the same time.

"well pap, ya gonna continue?" 

Papyrus nods and pulls down his own blue short shorts.   
"Human, I'm going to ravish you until you can't move. I've...we've thoroughly captured you and there's nothing you can do about it. You've been very bad, eluding us...so prepare for your real punishment." While he was talking, his own tangerine colored dick has been moving between your legs, up and down over your clit and was glistening from your own slick. He pushes in gently, in and in and dear god he was so LONG! Sans had girth, Papyrus had length and you felt so unbelievably FULL!

"Move for me human. F-fuck yourself on us..." Papyrus's voice is strained from the amazing feeling of your heated velvet walls round him and Sans grows still, waiting for you to comply while gently lowering you with his magic so you can get leverage to move. 

Your hands fist in the sheets as you began to rock between the two of them. Out and in, both feel amazing and you hold back a sob from getting some relief to the tightening coil of pleasure in your belly. "mmm yeah...you like the feeling of having both of us in you pet? of having my brothers long cock in your warm pussy?" You can only whine your agreement as you push harder onto Papyrus making his tip touch to the very end of you only to move forward and hollow your cheeks as you suck Sans off.

A few minutes go by like this until Sans groans as he fists your hair tightly again. "sorry pap, but i really want to see her wrecked. grab her hips and go for it." Papyrus looks up at the expression on your face, so needy, eyes glazed in lust while your hips are wiggling deliciously. He grabs your hips firmly before thrusting in as deep as he can go. The jolt forward forces Sans's cock into your throat making you gag slightly and making him give a rumbling groan.

"Oh Human...you feel so good...I...I'm not going to hold back now!" with that small warning he pulls out and thrusts back in almost roughly making you give a muffled scream around Sans's girth. The sound of flesh slapping on bone echoed around the room as Papyrus throws his head back "Nyeh...H-human...you're so good...Stars so good... Nyehh...I can feel you tightening around me."

Sans groans at that knowledge, knowing what it means and his hand pulls your hair slightly to pull you roughly into him. "don't you dare cum before i do… **D O N T. Y O U. D A R E.** " 

You can feel the rumbling vibrations from his voice all the way through his dick and you give out a long wail around him, knowing that if you do cum you'll be in for a really bad time later. Every ounce of your determination is focused on holding back...holding back. Your tongue laves out and you swirl around the head of his glans how you know drives him wild which makes Sans let loose a string of expletives. "fuck...your fuuckin mouth is so good...dirty little whore...sucking me like your life depends on it...fffuck...yes do that again...God...hah gnn... keep going, take all of my cock...swallow all of my cum!" He thrusts deep into your mouth with a cry, the tip of his dick at the back of your throat and you make yourself swallow and swallow as he shoots ropes of his blue seed down your throat. “fuuuuckk yessssss…” his head is thrown back in ecstasy as he spills into you, your throat massaging his tip to prolong his release. 

Your insides are tingling as the feel of his magic settles inside you and you feel Papyrus's hands wrap around your wrists to pull you into a kneeling position angling you upward as he begins to furiously pound into you. "NNnyyeehh...Human! I want to hear you...I...I want to feel you around me...I want...Stars you feel so tight!" 

Sans laid back on the pillows near your head, his own magical appendage has dissipated and he's now just enjoying the show. 

"look at you, such a wanton little slut. loving it as my brother wrecks your pussy. bro, do you want to hear her when she cums?" 

Papyrus's head is thrown back, eye sockets screwed shut from sensation and all he can do is pant and nod, his tongue is hanging out of his mouth lewdly as the wet sounds coming from you and the heady smell of sex drives him on. 

"heh, alright then." Sans kneels in front of you, hands kneading your neglected breasts, his warm breath ghosts over your throat as he leans in right next to your ear. 

"cum for Papyrus." 

With that his teeth sinks into the bend of your neck making you let out an ear shattering scream as your orgasm crashes over you like a tidal wave. The pain from Sans's bite merely mixes into it, heightening the pleasure and you feel him retreat as Papyrus pulls you up close to him, practically crushing your bouncing body to his rib cage as his own teeth mark the other side of your neck while giving a muffled 'NYEH!' as his entire body rattles almost musically from his own release while your walls milk him. He licks the bruised flesh of your throat tenderly as he holds you close while riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Gently he sets you down and surveys your body. His tangerine glowing seed is leaking out of your quaking pussy and the sight makes something warm inside of him while the bite mark on your neck from him makes a tight possessiveness curl deep in his soul.

Your eyes are glazed from the intensity of your experience, your heart's still racing and you're huffing like you've just run a marathon but your entire body is tingling from aftershocks, magic and a pleasant soreness that only comes from mind blowing sex. Weakly you look down at the feeling of something warm and wet between your legs as you see Papyrus running a washcloth over you, cleaning up the mess. He then goes to his closet and pulls out a large fluffy blanket and rolls you up like a little human burrito only to cradle you in his arms lovingly. 

"Nyeh...Human...my human...OUR human..." he murmurs as he nuzzles your hair.

You feel the smoothness of a knuckle and glance up with tired eyes to see Sans caressing your cheek. A soft smile on his face. "ya did good kid." You lean into his touch, turning your head to give the smooth bone of his phalanges a tender kiss making him lean in and nuzzle your cheek tenderly as well. "howz about a nap yeah?" 

Papyrus gives a large yawn. "For once brother, I agree. That was almost better than a bedtime story. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" his voice is low and exhausted.

That makes you giggle softly and nod. "Definitely Pappy, Master." 

Sans cards his phalanges through your damp hair. "play times's over kid, it's just sans now." 

That makes you smile and you humm affectionately "Sans..." you whisper sleepily as you drift off only faintly aware that Papyrus has pulled the covers over all three of you before you fade into slumber wrapped nestled between your two skeletal lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while on a chat through Google docs with yizukikhons.   
> She's given me some awesome ideas so I kinda rolled with it. 
> 
> This is what happens when I write smut at 3-4am.
> 
> If you got prompts, shoot them my way and I'll probably do them.
> 
> Oneshots are kinda fun hehe! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
